


Thriller

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Somebody likes MJ a lil to much!





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thriller by Michael Jackson blasted on the stereo system. You could feel the vibrations from the bass all the way down the stairs. He just smirked and shook his head. What the hell was he up to now? Quickly he jogged up the stairs and burst through the loft door. What he saw made him either want to drop his suitcase in shock or crack up laughing or even look in the drawer where they kept the E. Seems like somebody was a big Michael Jackson fan, because there infront of him was the perfect choreography to the song. Gus starred in awe and once in a while clapped his hands and tried to join. Leaning up against the door he was trying hard to decide whether to try to sneak up and join or to go grab the camcorder because what he saw was truly cute. Naa, he’d kill him and then kill him more when he told him he blushes. Without much care he slammed the door and dropped his bags. What he heard was priceless, “Justin! What are you doing back from L.A. so early?”


End file.
